Jean Pierre Polnareff/Introduction
is a core ally in Stardust Crusaders. He reappears in Vento Aureo ''as a side character and ally. In Stardust Crusaders, the Frenchman Polnareff travels with Jotaro and Joseph to avenge , who was murdered by a man with two right hands. In ''Vento Aureo, Polnareff reappears to aid the rebellious Team Bucciarati in their quest to defeat the Boss of Italian gang Passione. Polnareff is a Stand User and wields Silver Chariot. __TOC__ Appearance Polnareff is a man of above-average height and athletic or muscular build. With a receded hairline, he wears silvery hair that rises directly above his head, straight, to a height about half that of his head. He has no eyebrows. He also wears earrings in the shape of jaggedly halved (broken) hearts. When Polnareff was a child, he had buck teeth and large ears. Stardust Crusaders Polnareff wears a fitted black tube top, shoulderless except for one strap running from his chest over his left shoulder. He also wears a pair of light trousers with pouches tied to the belt on each of his hips. He lost two of his left fingers and all his left toes after the battle against Vanilla Ice. Vento Aureo Having lost his right eye and his legs mid thigh, Polnareff now utilizes a wheelchair and a stylized eye patch. He also gained prosthetic fingers to replace the two that he lost. During the final battle, his soul goes on to inhabit Coco Jumbo's turtle body. Color Schemes | |T2=Anime | |T3=Heritage for the Future | |T4=All-Star Battle | }} Personality Jean Pierre Polnareff is a boastful but honorable and well-meaning Frenchman. Polnareff's most defining trait is his honor. His first appearance has him handicap himself on purpose by explaining his ability and fight his opponent Avdol in a terrain more suitable to the latter. Polnareff's honor is such that even under the control of DIO, he refuses to do something as dishonorable as attacking someone from the backname. Adopting a chivalrous mindset, Polnareff is reluctant to flee from a fight or use dishonorable tactics, although he can be persuaded if the opponent is one he deeply hates like Vanilla Ice or DIO. He is in fact somewhat happy to see Chaka challenge him directly. Polnareff is also very eager to avenge his fallen loved ones, for instance traveling the world to search for the one to have killed his sister Sherry. Polnareff is well-meaning and will also sacrifice a potential romance so his enemies won't harm an innocent woman, the most notable case with Malèna, whose kindness towards him when Alessi's Stand caused him to shrink into a child moved him. Likewise, Polnareff comes off as arrogant, confrontational and can be rather impulsive. He is very proud of his Silver Chariot, with good reason as he trained hard with it, but his overconfidence unfortunately means that he is poorly suited to fight the cowardly Stand users on his path, as he doesn't expect their moves and leads him into a number of disadvantageous positions, notably against Hol Horse's Emperor or Anubis. Polnareff has trouble seeing his own faults and thinks of himself as better as he really is, having for instance once noted the carelessness of throwing a lit cigarette butt on the ground, a cigarette he threw, and which caused a fire. During his journey, it isn't unusual for Polnareff to argue with his companions or run afoul of various people he meets. He also initially held a poor view of Avdol, as he fled DIO instead of fighting, and had an argument which severed his relationship with him. Likewise Polnareff attacked Iggy upon their first meeting, their two personalities clashing violently. Polnareff is also the least serious member of the group. He is maybe the one who bonds the most with his companions, casually joking with Kakyoin, Joseph, and even Jotaro. Being very extroverted, he has no problem expressing joy or sorrow, thus is the most compassionate of the group, being the one who mourns his comrades openly. This trait pushed the other members of the third Joestar Group not to reveal Avdol's recovery to him as they feared he would spill the secret. Polnareff is somewhat easily distracted and repeatedly finds a way to lighten the mood, cracking a joke in sign language with Kakyoin while the submarine they were in was being sunk , being willing to taste a homemade baby food from Joseph and somehow coming to believe in Judgement's power as a genie, asking for becoming a comic book artist greater than Disney. In fact Polnareff references pop culture icons frequently, such as Tom & Jerry, or The Exorcist. He can be unintelligent but in battle has shown surprising intellect, strategy and instinct. Polnareff fancies himself a ladies' man. This is in part due to having mild narcissism, often considering himself a handsome man and takes special pride in his hair. A woman's good looks are always enough to distract him from even the most serious subjects, leading to Joseph commenting that Polnareff thinks with his crotch. Indeed, even his infant self was already delighted to bathe with a beautiful woman. Usually a very perceptive fighter, being able to sniff out Devo, Chaka, and Alessi, he seems to be unable to think that a woman would ever be evil, never suspecting Nena or Enya when he met them. Polnareff is very friendly with the women, giving love advice to Nena and trying to bond with Enya (though it unintentionally enraged her). As a "sophisticated" man, Polnareff cannot stand filthy places, especially filthy toilets or those that do not fit his standards. Interestingly, Polnareff's best friends during the course of the series are Avdol and Iggy, neither of whom he could stand when they first met. In fact, no character mourns the deaths of his companions like Polnareff does, and no other character is as dedicated to avenging them. In ''Vento Aureo, Polnareff has considerably matured and has become a serious and focused individual. His experience allows him to offer very needed counsel in Giorno and the others' fight against Diavolo. Abilities Stand Polnareff's humanoid Stand is Silver Chariot, one of the fastest of all; utilizing a in a flexible and deadly offense. In Vento Aureo, Polnareff develops Chariot Requiem, a Stand able to manipulate souls, with the touch of the Arrow; and later becomes sustained by Coco Jumbo's Stand, Mr.President. Mastery Having been born with Silver Chariot, Polnareff is stated to have intensively trained with his Stand, with great results. Thanks to his training, Polnareff is able to expertly wield Silver Chariot and make it fight with the expertise of a seasoned swordsman, able to command it to slash or stab with great precision and timing. Although the sword is its main feature, Polnareff can also command his Stand to perform kicks in a pinch. Moreover, Polnareff has a habit of partially channelling Silver Chariot through his body, adding greater protection against attacks. Personal Intelligence Polnareff's tactical acumen is greatly impeded by his faults, such as mild arrogance, tendency to be distracted by women (especially pretty ones), and his general nobility of character which makes him slow in expecting treachery. However, Polnareff has proven to be a very perceptive fighter. Firstly, he is noticeably faster to catch when a man is trying to attack him. He has managed to decipher the powers of Hanged Man and devised an effective counter to it, has occasionally shown to greatly use the environment to his advantage for instance by purposefully breaking a mirror and use the pieces to observe a blind angle, and his experience enabled him to be able to figure out some of Cream's weaknesses and King Crimson's power, devising a mildly effective counter to its time erasure. Swordsmanship Polnareff's training with Silver Chariot and an off-hand comment about Chaka's amateurish sword stance suggests that Polnareff himself is a skilled swordsman. His skill is somewhat demonstrated when after being possessed by Anubis, he himself is able to overwhelm Star Platinum. The anime expands on that by giving him a typical fencing stance. Hacking After having been defeated by Diavolo, Polnareff went into hiding and developed computer hacking skills, allowing him to watch over numerous law enforcement databases unnoticed and communicate undetected by Passione with Bucciarati's Gang. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 4 = * |-| Part 5 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = Part 3 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 4 = * |-| Part 5 = * * * * * * * * * * * |-| OVA = * * * * * * * * * * }} Quotes | }} | | }} }} References Site Navigation Category:Introductions